


Wedding night

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma-chan, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Bit different ending of the "Way of the tea" arc.





	Wedding night

One more Ranma 1/2 fanfiction, this time based upon lesser known arc, known as the "The Way of Tea" (starts with the chapter 56 of manga). It's another part of my series of the stand alone stories, where female Ranma has a romances with a male cast of the series.

Ranma 1/2: Wedding Night

When Sentaro's lips brush against the skin below Ranma's navel, her body starts to tense up. Redhead takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it's not easy. She knows that she shouldn't show any fear nor nerves. She takes a deep breath again. Her naked body, barely hidden under the wedding kimono, shivers from anticipation of what's going on to her. 

She is about to be his wife. That's what wife and husband do, after all. She is fully aware that she can't fail. Her nipples are hard as diamonds and her breath is fast. She still has a taste of the tea in her mouth. The same tea she drunk with him when she accepted his proposal. Something in this tea made her feel... different. Much more submissive and girly. It was odd feeling, but nice as well. She wanted to yell at him, to call him a kidnapper and pervert at first, but after tasting that tea, she changed her mind. 

But when Sentato's mouth goes a bit lower, Ranma can't hide her emotions. Her body stiffens. Yet before she says anything, Sentaro suddenly stops. He rises up and looks into her baby blue eyes. 

“What's up, darling?” he asks with concern. 

Thousand words are running through the Ranma's head. She thinks about telling him that if they'll have sex then there will be no turning back for her, she'll be a girl forever. Well, he doesn't know that Ranma is a boy, after all. He kidnapped her as a girl and she never changed since than. She planned to do it, but that strange made her change her mind. She wonders if she should just lie and say that she's not feeling well. But one look at him makes her feel better. 

Ranma knows that she's on the way of no return. What made her doing this? Was it the way her kidnapped her? She was always a strong one but her managed to overpower her that easily like she'd be a weak girl. None ever managed to manhandle her that easily. Or maybe it was that tea he served her? She wasn't sure. But she never felt like this before. When he spoke to her, when he addressed with a gentle manner, called her beautiful and charming, she felt totally defenseless. Instead of fighting or yelling, she accepted his proposal. And now she was about to become his woman.

Yes, a woman. No longer a boy. But if she surrendered to his charm that easily, could she ever consider herself a boy anymore? Was she really a boy if his touch was making her feel so great? Or could she call herself a boy if she blushed when he called her a “beautiful girl?”. She let him dress her in the wedding kimono and accepted her fate with a kiss. And now her fate was about to be sealed. Yes, her. Ranma found that for the entire time she thought of herself as a girl. It was like a natural for her. Her old, manly self was melting with the warmness of the Sentaro's kisses. 

So, instead to complying or faking, she drops her head on the pillow.

“I...” she says softly, blushing “This is my... first time, so please... be gentle, Sentaro-sama”.

She is quite surprised that she managed to say it. Sentaro smiles cheerfully. 

“All right,” he says, making a circle with a finger on her belly. “I'll be slow and gentle. If you want me to stop, do not hesitate of telling me”.

Ranma clenches her fists when Sentaro moves his face between her legs. Soon her long, intensive moans fill the room. And, as the pleasure fills her body, she becomes aware that the “no” is not on the list of the words she's about to cry tonight.


End file.
